Lover From Another Planet
by twilightfox02
Summary: Law abiding citizen Nick Wilde lives an ordinary life, getting through the daily grind, until something extraordinary happens. His life won't be the same.
1. The Stars Above

**Hello everyone and welcome to Lover From Another Planet! You may be able to guess what it's about, so I'm not gonna say. Hope you have fun reading it! (I think this is my shortest A/N ever…)**

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*

Nick forces his eyes to open back up. He'd been lying there, listening to that cursed alarm going off for almost five minutes. Waking up in the morning was a difficult task for Nick, being biologically nocturnal, but, it was 5:30, which meant for him, it was time to get ready for work. He wearily lifts his paw, and pounds the top of his alarm clock, causing it to finally fall silent. Slowly, he forces himself out of bed, grabs his work uniform, and heads for the bathroom to take a shower.

~oOo~

A sight you don't see every day is a grumpy Nick headed into the woods with shower supplies, but, it is a sight you'd see if you were at Nick Wilde's house this morning. Of course, nobody saw him, becasuse he lived alone, in his small log cabin in the woods, on the property he inherited from his father. That was the only area where luck was good to him. "Stupid water bills" he mumbled to himself. "I'm just a couple weeks behind on the payments, and they shut the water off completely!" He cursed his luck under his breath. A lot of curses to the water company later, Nick finally reached his desired destination. Nick sighed to himself in frustration. "I've never liked this stream."

~oOo~

A hot shower in the morning before work is disireable, but if the water company shuts off your water, you may just have to settle for a cold bath in the stream in the woods behind your house. Finally dried off from his bath in the woods, and dressed in his work uniform, which was a white long sleeve button up collared shirt, tan slacks, and a really tacky red apron, he was finally ready for work. Where? Well, at Central Zootopia Supermarket. His job wasn't all that bad. Customers were usually nice, and all he really had to do was restock shelves, and occasionally answer some questions. Some days were rougher than others, like the one day when there was a rodeo across the street, so the store was filled with mammals trying to buy snacks somewhere else, and sneak them in so they wouldn't have to pay for the overpriced food they probably had there. Actually, Nick didn't really go do many things. He couldn't afford to. He could barely afford to pay his bills, let alone go out. He did go to the bar with his friends on Saturday nights, but other than that, he stayed at home, and upon occasion, he'd lay in the hammock in his backyard on a starry night, and just look at the sky. He usually did that if he's had a bad day.

Which today was looking like it would be one.

"Ma'am, as I've said before, the prunes are in the snack aisle, with all our other dried fruits." Nick told the elderly hyena standing in front of him, as he turned around to grab some more apples from the crate on the floor next to him to add to the display.

"BUT" She screeched, really high pitched, causing Nick to jump, and drop the apples he was holding. "Prunes are made from plums, which are a fruit! So why aren't they with the fruits! Why on earth would you keep them in the snack aisle?"

Nick gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't know, It's not my job to decide what goes where. My job is to restock the shelves, and tell customers their prunes are waiting for them in the snack aisle, which is not here." Nick replied sarcastically, as he picked up the now bruised apples. He'd have to throw them out now. What a waste. Not to mention, his manager was rather stingy at times, and got really upset when food got wasted, instead of sold.

The elderly hyena scoffed, than said "Where's your manager! Mr…" She angled her head to read the nametag Nick had sloppily pinned on his apron "Nick Wildey."

He put out an elbow to rest on the display stand, and sighed. "It's Wilde, as in, the 'e' is silent, and if you wanna complain, the customer help desk is close to the snack aisle, so, you could grab your prunes after you finish your rant." He said, still keeping his usual calm demeanor.

"Fine, Nick _Wilde_ " She said in return, emphasizing his last name. "I'll see to it that something is done about you and your rude behavior! You filthy rat!" She gathered her cart, and storming off in a huff.

"That's pretty SPECIEST, don't ya think?" He called after her with a smirk, than went back to restocking the fruit display

~oOo~

"Will Nick Wilde please come to customer service." he heard over the loudspeaker, about fifteen minutes later. Nick sighed to himself, and turned to his partner, a light brown rabbit, with dark brown fur stripes on his ear tips. "You got this Ace?" He asked, to which his coworker, Ace Ranger replied with a smirk "Yeah. You're probably not coming back though.". Nick jokingly punched Ace's shoulder, and calmly made his way to customer service. Even though he always put off the impression of being calm and collected, there were certain times, where, he was nervous, but for the sake of his reputation, he wouldn't let it show.

This was one of those times.

See, the problem was, this wasn't the first time he's done something like this, and his manager was honestly fed up, but didn't have the heart to fire one of his good friends, but even with all that, he had a fuse, and Nick could feel himself getting closer to the end of it.

He cheerfully greeted the two polar bears working st the customer assistant counter. "Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!" His remark earned half chuckle-half scoffs from both Raymond and Kevin. "A week is a long time?" Kevin retorted, earning a few chuckles from Raymond, and causing Nick to twitch uncomfortably. "How...how mad is he?" He asked, to which the two polar bears exchanged knowing glances. They knew something Nick was about to find out, and he wasn't completely sure he wanted to find out what it was they knew, not when it meant it put his job in jeopardy. Raymond turned to face him, while Kevin left to assist another customer. "Seething" Raymond replied, than opened the little gate that lead to behind the counter, and Nick nervously made his way to the manager's office.

He knew his way, practically by heart now. His manager was pretty respected, and everyone knew he meant what he said. No funny business. He was so well respected, in fact, that he even got his own office, and a higher pay. _Higher pay, now there's a thought!_

Nick slowly crept up to the door, contemplating the right moment to open it.

 _Five...four...three...two...one and a half...one and a-_

"Wilde! Just get in 'ere already!" He heard from the other side of the door, to which he quickly opened the door, and strode in casually.

"Finnick! Hey buddy! How's it been? Did you miss me?" He said, as he made his way to the seat in front of the desk. With how many times Nick visits his manager's office, they should just embroider that dang chair for him already.

"Wilde, we got another complaint about you." He started off calm, this seemed like it was starting good! "On a monday. First day of the week, and you're bullyin' old ladies."

"Well I wouldn't really call it BULLYING, more like-" "YOU'RE RUINING the reputation of the store!" Nick started to say, before being cut off by his steaming mad manager, and friend. Finnick continued "Nicky, you know I don't wanna let chu go, but Ima have to if you keep chasin' the customers away."

"I swear sir-I mean, Fin, that I don't intentionally make them mad, they just act so stupid, and I act on their stupidity getting on my nerves." Nick replied. It was a weak response, but if it had any chance of protecting his current, and only source of income, than he'd try it. He couldn't afford to be out of work. Not when there were meals he needed to pay for, and bills to pay. Not to mention a specific water bill.

Finnick thought for a moment, cracking his knuckles, and swiveling around in his chair. He then turned to face Nick. "How's about this, since you obviously can't handle being around other mammals, we'll put you on trash duty for this week. That way, you can work all by your lonesome, without the 'stupidity' of other mammals gettin' to you. How's that sound?"

 _Trash duty? That sounds terrible! I don't wanna be on smelly old trash duty! There's all kinds of disgusting things thrown in trash cans at supermarkets! Like...like...oh God, I don't even want to know! I'll just tell Finnick that trash duty is absolutely un-doable, and that'll be the end of it!_ "Trash duty works for me!" Is what he said instead.

"Great! You'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, just…" He checked the time on his watch, than turned back to Nick "Just leave, it's almost time anyways." He turned back to his computer, and started typing away.

Nick sullenly left the room. If you thought this was his first time put on trash duty, you'd be wrong. It wasn't like he was constantly being put on trash duty, but it was enough. Enough that he wrote himself a little vow that it'd never happen again...that was two trash duty's ago. Regardless, it was time for him to leave work, and go home. Finally! Home. Where there were no annoying customers! Where there were no old hyenas screeching in his ear about prunes! Where he could just relax, watch TV, and just empty his thoughts.

On the way back home, he passed by Duke Weaselton, a local hustler he'd gotten to know pretty good. He was at his movie stand, where he sold pirated movies. He even had some movies that weren't even out yet! "Well, well, look who it is, The Duke of bootleg." The weasel looked up, and kept his same rugged expression. "What's it to you Wilde? Shouldn't you be sellin' some fruit or somethin'?" He replied to Nick sarcastically.

Nick rolled his eyes "Ha ha ha. _Very_ funny...how've profits been today?" He asked, leaning against the table Duke had set up.

"Not bad. About 250 today." Duke said, smirking like he'd just won all the money in the world. Nick on the other hand, he made about 200 a week! His eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape.

"250 a DAY?" He asked, dumbfounded. He knew criminals made good money, but he didn't know it was THAT good. Sometimes he thought about what it would be like if he weren't an upstanding citizen. What it would be like to be a hustler, make 250 a day. It definitely did sound appealing, especially since he's never heard of a hustler having to take a bath in the stream because the water company turned their water off.

Weaselton's smirk grew even bigger. "Oh yeah. It's pretty great." He was about to say something else, when he saw a red panda approaching his stand. "Hey move it Wilde, I got a customer." Nick figured he should be on his way anyway, so he waved farewell to the weasel, desperately trying to sell some more movies, and made his way to the bus stop, the entire time, one question, and all the possible answers were circling through his mind over and over again.

 _What would it be like to be a hustler?_

~oOo~

The bus finally arrived, after almost a forty-five minute wait. Nick was a bit disappointed that it wasn't his regular driver, Flash the sloth. He'd gotten to know Flash pretty well, and often had some nice conversations with him, but today, he had a lot to think about, namely the one question that had been on his mind since work ended.

He sat, deep in thought for about a half hour, when suddenly, he realized…

"Why aren't we moving?" He asked the driver, a middle aged male zebra.

"Can't you see all the cop cars blocking the road?" The driver replied gruffly. Nick hadn't realized there were any cop cars, but indeed, there were about four of them, smack dab in the middle of the road. What were they doing there he wondered, until he heard someone, a child, holler from the back of the bus "Look mommy! The cops got the bad guy!" and started pointing somewhere. Nick looked in the general direction the child was pointing in, and saw a group of three mammals in handcuffs being led out of the jewelry store by three larger cops. When they got out of the store, the cops unmasked the criminals, and, not to anyone's surprise, the group of robbers was led by none other than Duke Weaselton. Guess 250 wasn't enough for him.

Well, the situation may have been time consuming, but at least it helped Nick answer the question. The life of crime wasn't for him after all.

After about ten minutes, the cops had the road cleared back up so vehicles could pass by, and before Nick knew it, he was at _his_ stop. Really, it was just the communal bus stop that was fifteen minutes away from his house, but nobody else stopped there, so he just called it his stop.

~oOo~

Home at last. Nick flipped on the lights, and just let out a relieved sigh. He went upstairs, to his room, changed into his pajamas, and went outside, to lay in his hammock, and watch the stars. It may seem nerdy, girly, call it what you like. Nick found it quite calming. A better way to relieve stress than to smoke, do drugs, get drunk, etc. At first, he took a long moment to just close his eyes, and relax, than he found himself growing curious. Could he find any constellations? He'd never seen one before, or maybe he had, and just didn't know it. Promptly, he opened his eyes, and started scanning the sky. It didn't take him long to find something that stood out to him. In the sky, he saw a star, about three times bigger than all the rest, and it had a reddish-orange color to it. Funny. He'd never seen that star before. He'd never seen ANY star like it before. Is it a big deal? Should he be worried? Or is it just one of nature's talent shows, like mother nature was saying "Hey! Look at this pretty star I made!".He stared at it for a few more minutes, until finally, he drifted off into sleep.

 **So, Do you think it's really a star? Or could it be something else ;) Who knows? You'll just have to follow, so you can get the next chapter, so you can find out for sure :)**


	2. Movement in the Stars

**Hello guys! Welcome back to another long awaited chapter! Sorry for not having this posted sooner, but I started falling behind in school, so obviously, that had to take all my time. Not to worry though, because I'm all caught up again, and can continue writing! OH, but one more thing that's been on my mind lately. Those of you who read my story Operation Hopps may have noticed the use of my OC Ace Ranger, but what you may have also noticed is that I changed him a bit. The reason is because he looked too much like Jack Savage, so I had to change that. Those of you who haven't read Operation Hopps...don't bother. It was my first story, and it's just...a mess. But anyway, thank you for your patience, and for all the nice reviews from last chapter! So without further ado, here's chapter 2: Movement in the Stars**

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*

Nick felt damp...no wait...wet. Soaked, he was soaking wet, and...the air smelled earthy. He forced his eyes open. It was still dark, but his night vision helped him deduct that he was outside, on his hammock, and his phone, which was now on the ground, was hollering at him to wake up for work. Good thing the Carrot Phone X was waterproof, because apparently, last night, he'd fallen asleep outside, in his hammock, and there'd been a rain storm. Man, was his luck ever just a pain in the rump. Groggily, he slid out of the hammock, picked his phone up from the little mud puddle it was sitting in, and headed back inside. Upon entering the house, he went to flip on the lights, but nothing happened, He flipped the switch repeatedly, about five times, than admitted defeat. They'd shut off his electricity. _Great. Wonderful. This is just perfect!_ He thought to himself, than an idea crossed his mind. _Flashlight! Perfect! I can just use my flashlight!_ "Now where did I put...it's UPSTAIRS! Of course it is!" He said to himself. He weaved through his dark house, and to the stairs. Time check: 6:00. He had to be to work at 7:30. He hurried up the stairs, but tripped on his \ pajama pants, now saggy from the water they'd absorbed during the storm last night, on the last step, causing him to plant his muzzle right into the floor. Too rushed to even think about it, he rushed to his room to grab the flashlight. Flicking it on, he rushed around his room, vigorously searching for his work uniform. Last night, when he changed into his pajamas, he put it...somewhere. He looked in his closet, in his drawers, under his bed, even in his bed, and couldn't find anything. Taking one last look around, he decided to look in the bathroom. Why it would be there, he didn't exactly know for sure, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

"BINGO! Beat that karma!" Nick shouted victoriously when he had finally found his uniform, shoved behind the bathroom door, where he'd left it. Well, he didn't have power yet, but at least it was bright enough outside that he could maneuver without needing the flashlight. Time check: 6:47. He could still get to work on time, if he hurried. He picked up the now wrinkled work attire from off the floor, and quickly started to throw it on. He bent over to put on his pants, when suddenly, he noticed a drop of red liquid hit the ground, soon followed by another. He took a quick glance in the mirror to find that, the fall on the stairs actually HAD done something. Grabbing some tissues, he held them to his nose to keep from bleeding everywhere, and continued getting dressed using one hand to hold the tissues, and the other for everything else. "Guess this makes it a tie?" He said, as if his luck were a living being, and were standing in the room next to him, watching this pathetic scene unfold.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

Well, it took about ten minutes longer than usual to get dressed, saying it IS rather difficult to do all the buttons on a button-up shirt with one hand. Now he was on his way to work, on foot. Yep, he'd also missed his bus due to the unforeseen circumstances of the morning. It wouldn't come back around until 7:30, meaning, he could've waited for the bus, and ended up getting to work a half hour late, or gotten a ride from someone, and make it on time. Given the speech from Finnick yesterday, his best bet would be to get a ride, but while he waited, he figured he should get a head start. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a car coming up behind him. He turned around to see a silver Pawyota Camry coming up behind him. Turning around to face them, he started waving his paw around to get their attention. And...success! They pull over to the curb. Nick stepped up to the car, shocked at what he saw when the driver rolled the window down.

"Hello! Is there something you need?" A very familiar hyena in the driver's seat asked.

Nick's eyes went wide, than, coming out of the momentary shock seeing this hyena again put him into, replied "uhm...yeah, could you give me a ride to wo-um...to Central Zootopia Supermarket?" He asked, politely.

For a moment, she sat there, thinking, than eventually "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, looking him over.

Quickly covering his name tag with his free paw, he replied smoothly "I'd have to say I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before ma'am." _Pleasure my fluffy tail_.

Flattered, the hyena unlocked the car. "Well how POLITE! I'd be honored to give you a ride! In fact, that's where I was headed myself."

"Great." Nick replied flatly, than climbed into the car, and they were on their way.

"Yeah, see I was over there yesterday, but while I was there, I forgot to pick up prunes. I would have remembered, but there was this _fox_ , looked a lot like you too, but he was just so rude! I can't believe they don't have him fired!" She ranted, while Nick tried fiddling with his name tag so she couldn't see it. As much as he hated it, he did need the ride, so…

 _Wait...the PRUNES? THAT'S what she forgot?! SERIOUSLY!_ "Wow, yeah, that sounds terrible. He really should be nicer to old- to el...to women." He said hurriedly, still struggling with the name tag.

"So what's your name young man?"

Nick stopped playing with the nametag for a second "Me? I'm Ni-...niiiii-NIXTON! Nixton um...Foxford…" _Nice move Slick_. He glanced at her, and chuckled nervously.

"Hmm…" She says, than pauses for a moment. In that moment of silence, Nick was worried she'd seen through his VERY shallow lie, and she'd kick him out of the car, forcing him to either find someone else to get a ride from, which would take who knows how long, or walk. Finally, she started again "Well hello Mr. Foxford! For a moment there, I was worried you were going to be that rude fox from yesterday, you know, the one I was telling you about. And I've been meaning to ask you, what's with all the tissues you've got there?" She said, gesturing to the fistfull of tissues Nick was holding to his nose, which was still bleeding by the way. At least it had slowed down since he left his house this morning.

Nick sighed to himself, mentally recapping the events of the morning so far. "Let's just say it's been a long morning." He replied flatly. He looked out his window, and saw that…"OH look at that! We're here, already! Well, I had a ball. Thanks again for the ride, now if it's ok with you, I will just jump out here, and bid you adieu." He said, jumping out of the car, into the front doors, sprinting towards the back, to Customer Service to clock in.

"Hey Ni-...eesh. Rough morning?" Kevin asked as an out of breath Nick approached the desk.

"Yeah. Don't even get me started." Nick huffed in reply, as he walked behind the desk to throw away the tissues, and clock in, all the while being watched by a now very curious Kevin.

"Well...hey, Raymond's out sick today, and I gotta go take care of something, so, could you run things here for a while?" Kevin asked, mentally crossing his fingers, hoping nothing would go wrong.

"Sure" came his reply. "Yup, go do whatever you need to do, I'll hold down fort here."

Kevin hesitated for a moment, then replied "OK Nick, i'll be back in about…" He looked down at his phone, than back at Nick "a half hour."

"Sure thing." Nick said, pulling out a _Fancy Cat_ magazine, and started leafing through the pages. Kevin looked confused for a moment, but decided not to say anything, and left to go do...whatever he had to take care of. This is the luxury of working customer service. You hardly ever get anyone coming for questions.

Nick heard some footsteps coming his way. He glanced up from the magazine, and saw the same hyena coming towards him. "Snack aisle!" He shouted, before she could even get there.

"OH! Thank you so much Mr. Foxford! This old brain, I can never remember anything! Well, if you see Nick today, give him a good, ol' fashioned slap across the face for me. Will you do that for me?" She said, starting on her way to the snack aisle.

"Sure thing." He replied flatly, than patted himself on the cheek once, and promptly got back to reading his magazine.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

About ten minutes had gone by since Kevin had left, and the only customer Nick had had to assist was that hyena lady. _If this is what working customer service is like, I need to get a promotion FAST Nick thought to himself_. Just as soon as he'd finished reading the magazine, he saw two rabbits, a father and daughter, approaching the desk. As they did, he greeted them, and they greeted him back. "Hello there."

"Hi there." The dad replied.

"So, bunnies. You don't get to see many of you guys around here." Nick said, which he could tell peaked the daughter's curiosity.

The dad chuckled. "Yeah, not anymore." Nick glanced at his daughter, she had to be no more than ten, and she was obviously terribly curious about what Nick and her dad were talking about.

"Daddy, what do you mean? Why don't you see a lot of bunnies anymore?" She finally asked.

"What, they haven't taught you that in school yet?" The dad asked, looking down at his daughter, who shook her head in response, than began "You see, around the time when your great grandma was a kid, around your age-"

"So...your grandma?" The daughter asked, interrupting her father.

"Yes, my grandma." He continued "Anyway, around that time, there were a ton of bunnies on the earth. Like, a whole lot, more than enough to fill this entire store!" He sad, with dramatic affect. Nick smiled to himself as he watched her mind be blown. "There were so many bunnies, that the earth couldn't hold ALL of them, or else there wouldn't be enough room for all the other mammals, so, what the smart mammals at ZASA did, was they chose a bunch of rabbits, about three fourths of the population, and they sent them to another planet, so we could still have rabbits here, but there wouldn't be too many."

"Yeah, I guess they'd be a bit salty about that if one of them ever came back." Nick said, grinning. "I remember being taught about that in school. Man, my teacher sure knew how to make it awkward too, especially for all the other bunnies in the class."

The dad chuckled in response to Nick's comment. "That sounds horrible! So, what's your name sir?" He asked.

Nick's eyes suddenly went wide, and he scrambled behind the counter, grabbing his nametag, and sloppily throwing it back on. "Wilde, Nick Wilde." He said, sticking his paw out to shake it with the rabbit. "What about you, sir?"

The rabbit stuck out his paw, and shook Nick's. "Steve Fluffle, and this is my daughter Anne." Anne looked up at Nick, and smiled.

Nick smiled at them. "Nice to meet you both, and join in on your little history lesson. Is there anything I can help you two with?" He asked, than Anne stepped up to the counter.

"Yes Mr. Nick, there is." She said, very straightforwardly. "My eleventh birthday party is in one week, and I need a cake. It has to be a carrot cake, and it has to have a picture of Gazelle on it. Now, I'm only going to turn eleven once, so this cake has to be absolutely PERFECT. Did you get all that?"

Nick quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled down everything she had said. "Got it all right here ma'am." He said, showing her the paper. She read it, then looked back up at him.

"Can you make the icing pink?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, writing 'pink icing' down on the list. Than Steve gave Nick his phone number so they could call him when the cake was ready to be picked up. They said their goodbyes, and left. Just as they were leaving, Kevin was coming back to take back his position. "Kevy boy! What's up? You're back early." He checked his watch to see that Kevin was about fifteen minutes early.

"If you can call me Kevy, I can call you Nicky" Kevin retorted, with an evil grin on his face. Everyone knows that Nick only likes being called Nicky by his mother.

Nick chuckled. "Touche. Ok than Kevin. I guess you're gonna be wanting your spot back?"

"Yeah, plus Fin said the trash is piling up,and to tell you that it needs to be taken care of IMMEDIATELY." He said, emphasis on immediately.

Nick sighed, then started to the janitor's closet.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

Two bags in gloved paw, on his way to the dumpster. The bags were really heavy, and not of great quality either, making the chances of them spilling everywhere about two times more likely.

Nick heard some of the other janitors talk often, and from what he'd heard, if you went a day without having to pick up the contents of a torn garbage bag, you were lucky. And judging off the past two days, he was anything but lucky. During his run to the dumpster, suddenly he heard something like metal cans clanging. He looked down to find that no matter what, he couldn't just have one lucky break. Nick groaned, grabbed another bag, and started picking up the spilled garbage, putting it in the new bag. Exasperated, he closed his eyes, sighed, and threw his head back. Upon opening his eyes, he saw something in the sky.

"Is...that my star?" He said to himself. He cocked his head, and continued looking at it. It looked a lot like his star, but it was...visible...during the daytime. Not only was it visible, but it looked bigger. This was weird. Gathering the last of the trash, he hurried to the dumpster, threw the bags away, and quickly made his way back inside.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

"Do stars usually move?"

"What do you mean by 'move'?" Ace asked in return to Nick's question.

Nick had decided to go to Ace with his question, because he knew Ace knew a bunch of useless facts nobody would ever care to know. "Like, would a star move closer to the earth?"

Ace stopped stacking cans so he could look directly at Nick. "It could, but if it were, we'd hear about it on the news. You do know a star could crush the entire planet?" He asked, giving a questioning stare.

Nick thought for a moment, Ace did seem correct in this instance. If nobody else had noticed it, maybe he was going crazy.

 **Aww! Poor Nick! Hopefully things will start looking better for him! Also, what of this star? Do you think Ace is right? Who knows. We'll just have to be patient and wait to see what happens next ;). I can't just make all the action start right away. There has to be a bit of a wait, you know, to get the audience really eager for what is to come! That being said, there's gonna be a bit more meat to the chapters following this one, unless you're vegetarian, than it's more vegetables added to the stir fry...the meatless stir fry!**


	3. Aliens?

**I'm not gonna make this too long, cause I know you are all anxious to read this. This is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Nick thought about it the entire bus ride home, while getting ready for bed, and even in bed. If his star was even real or not. It was keeping him up, which was the opposite of what he needed, considering it unfortunately still wasn't the weekend. He skipped star watching tonight, but just once, he looked outside, just to make sure the star was there, and he indeed wasn't imagining things. It was still there. _This means one of two things_ he thought. _Either one: There actually is some mysterious star out there, and for some reason, I'm the only one who can see it, or two: I actually am going insane._ These thoughts danced around in his head for a while. Maybe all the "nerdy" star watching was finally getting to him. Who knows. Slowly, as he dwelled on these thoughts, he felt himself slowly slipping off into sleep.

* * *

*BANG…...BANG...BANG...SCREEEECH...BOOM*

Funny, that wasn't his usual alarm sound.

Groggily, Nick checks his phone, only to find that the sudden commotion of banging, and explosions wasn't his phone, meaning, whatever caused it was outside. Now, slightly freaked out, he crept up to the windows, trying to figure out if he dare pull the curtains back and see what's out there, or just go back to bed, saying as it's probably some figment of his imagination, just as the star had seemed to be. _This is how every horror movie starts. Something weird happens, then naive mammals go to investigate, only to find that oopsie! There's a monstrous thing that now is after them, desperate, for one reason or another, to end their lives._ He thought, but than again, horror movies are fictional, made up, meaning that the worst it could be, he concluded, was a fallen tree, or...something. Finally deciding he'd take on whatever awaited him, he opened the curtains just enough that he could see outside, but not so much he was fully exposed. His eyes darted around, until something shiny caught his attention. He glanced over to see what looked like a heap of metal, colored many different shades of orange. It wasn't very huge, but it was a good size, maybe about ten feet tall, and twelve feet wide. It was also on fire. He couldn't believe his eyes! Convinced what he was seeing wasn't actually there, he went to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face, and went back to the window. The heap was still there, and still on fire. Luckily, the fire had died down significantly. Now curiosity had gotten the best of him. He was going to go outside, and see it for himself

* * *

From what he gathered, it was some sort of spacecraft. It was painted orange, with some light green accents. It was shaped like your typical UFO. There was no way to see inside however, giving more mystery to this whole thing than there already was. Approaching the ship slowly, and cautiously, thoughts as to what could be inside were swirling around in Nick's head. As he approached it, he reached out a paw to just feel it, see if it was actually there, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Just as his paw touched the hot metal of the ship, he heard the whirring of machines. He jumped back, momentarily startled. The machines sounded broken up, not smooth, like they probably should have. Nick stood there, just watching for what would happen next. Suddenly, he saw part of the ship unfold, making a ramp. He couldn't see anything inside the ship, the lights inside were terribly bright, shining intensely, as if whoever, or whatever, was inside, was trying to blind him. Instinctively, he moved his arm up over his eyes to block some of the light. Still watching out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black shadowy figure creep into the light. They stood at the top of the ramp for a bit, as if scanning their surroundings, than they emerged from the light. What Nick saw next was unexpected. He saw a tiny figure, wearing a full suit of space armor start down the ramp. The armor was different shades of blue, orange, and in some places, gold. It was almost brand new looking. It was dented up, most likely from the crash. They also had a helmet, covering their entire face, and long ears. It was dark blue, and where their face would usually be showing, there was an orange visor, which was cracked in the corner, and said crack formed a spider web pattern across the surface of the entire visor. He couldn't see through it, so for all he knew, they could be some horrendous bunny-martian hybrid. They stumbled around about halfway down the ramp, until they fell face first down, and rolled the rest of the way down. Slowly, Nick crept up to them, to see if maybe they needed some help, or were even alive anymore. As he got closer, they got up onto their knees.

"Don't come any closer." They demanded, in a sort of scary voice. It was deep, and masculine, but also slightly robotic. Either way, they were mildly intimidating. They pulled off the 'don't mess with me' vibe very well. Nick, absolutely at a loss for words, found himself still moving closer, despite the very intimidating warning. "I'm warning you!" They demanded once again. This time, Nick did stop moving. They stumbled to their feet, looked around, and almost fell once again, but Nick rushed over to catch them right before they hit the ground. Nick looked down at the figure, curious as to who, or what they were. Unexpectedly, he saw a yellow flash of light, that barely missed his face, but he could feel the heat it emitted. He looked up in the sky to see the laser shot just keep going up, and up, and up, until it finally burnt out. Shocked, he looked back down at the figure in his arms, who was now putting what looked like a laser gun back into its holder. "I...warned...you." They muttered between breaths of air, than he felt their body go limp. Confused as to what he should make of everything that had happened in the last ten minutes, Nick brought them inside, and laid them in the bed of the guest bedroom in his house. Maybe when...if...they wake up, they can explain more. For now, it was two a.m. He needed to get back to bed, so Raymond and Kevin wouldn't pick on him for looking like a zombie, like they did last time.

* * *

 **2 hours later:**

Nick jolted awake to the sound of a gunshot, and exploding. Nick groaned "Not another one!" Quickly, he got out of bed, and rushed to the window, only to find...there wasn't another one. Now, a second thought crossed his mind. What if it was the space rabbit, and they're blowing the house up! He quickly ran to the room where he'd left them, to find the entire wall facing the yard had been completely demolished. "What the-" Nick shouted, running into the room. The rabbit was gone, and now he had thousands of dollars worth of damage to repair. "Great!" he said "This mysterious rabbit leaves a gargantuan hole in my house, and a giant spaceship crashed in my yard, then vanishes without a trace!" He was about to just go back to bed, when something shiny in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned back around, and when he did, he saw the rabbit, whose armor shone in the moonlight, staggering towards their ship! Quickly, he scurried outside, hopefully to catch them before they left, and get them to pay for all the damage they'd caused. Quickly, he hurried down the stairs, and out the back door. They were bent down, under the ramp, fiddling with something. Probably trying to repair the ship.

Slowly, and cautiously, he approached the space bunny. They were really focussed on what they were doing, because they didn't move when he approached. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked. They glanced over their shoulder, sighed, and turned around to face him.

"I'm TRYING to fix my ship, which is a lot harder than it looks, so if you'll please excuse me." They started to trail off, as they turned back around, to finish fooling with the ship.

Nick, not doing what the bunny told him to, kept watching. Nick, however, being the type of mammal he is, didn't like things being quiet for too long. He enjoyed talking to other mammals, and personally, he found just standing there rather boring. It'd be much more fun to maybe push one or two of their buttons. Not too many though, saying as they DID have a scary laser gun. "Well...saying as you DID crash your ship in my yard, which DID tear it up, and not to mention the fact that you barely missed my home, I should at least be able to know a BIT about you. OH, and speaking of my home, you blew a giant hole in it"

The bunny glanced back over their shoulder, probably giving him an exasperated look, but then again, how could he tell? He couldn't see through the visor. Turning back around, they began talking in that same maleish-robotic voice "You need to know nothing." They stopped tinkering for a moment, as if pondering something. "You get three questions. I don't have to answer it if I don't like it." They shot back.

Nick thought for a moment. He didn't want to waste his questions, so asking why only three was not an option. "Ok. Question one:" he started "Where are you from?"

They stayed hunched over, continuing working on fixing the ship. "Planet Mars, town Bunnyburrow Next."

Bunnyburrow Next, planet Mars. Good start. He thought again about what he wanted to know. There actually was a lot he wanted to know, but this bunny meant business, so when they said they wouldn't answer one, he felt like they meant it. "So, some questions you don't answer…" he started thoughtfully. "How about...what were you doing that caused your ship to crash?"

They paused momentarily, before responding "Carrying trading goods from Bunnyburrow Next, to New Carroton. The soil there isn't capable of growing food, not to mention the conditions, whereas Bunnyburrow Next has the best soil, and conditions for growing food, so we send food to them, in exchange for orycts, which we will use to purchase the seeds, and upgrade the town."

"So, orycts are your currency?" He found himself blurting out.

Not stopping, or anything, their response came "Seriously? That's what you used your last question on? Well, yeah, they are, but that seems like a waste of a question." They said with a chuckle.

Nick was now frustrated. _I wasted a question! Which now means...wait a minute_ he thought _just because this rabbit told me they'll only answer three...doesn't mean…_ "So, mysterious space bunny, what's your name?" he asked.

They let their paws drop to their sides, and sighed "I told you you only got three."

"Oh come on! Please!" He begged, sly grin forming on his face "I'm begging you."

They went back to working, a little faster than before, as if trying to finish as fast as they could just so they could get as far away from him as possible. "And I'm begging you to please shut your mouth, and let me work in peace."

Nick's mischievous grin grew even bigger "Don't be such a sourpuss."

They fiddled some more, pressed a few buttons, in hopes that maybe they'd fixed it, but instead they were met with disappointment, and a could of black smoke to the visor. Staying in the position they were in, they said "Are you just going to keep asking me until I tell you?"

"Pretty much" came his reply. "Name, name, name, name, name…" he repeated over and over again.

The bunny was growing more, and more tense by the minute. With clenched fists, they shouted "FINE! Fine, I'll tell you, just PLEASE be quiet!" for a moment, both were silent, until they started again. "Judas. My name is Judas. Happy?"

Nick kept his grin, and replied promptly "Yes, one hundred percent."

The bunny went to stand up. Underestimating the height of the ramp, they smacked their head right on the bottom of it. There was a loud 'bang' to follow. They hit it hard. After they hit their head, Nick heard the whirring, and buzzing of more machinery, but this time, it sounded like it was coming from Judas's helmet. They turned around, head hung, rubbing the side of the helmet where they had hit it. He noticed they had smacked a button on the helmet, and the visor was now lifting up. "OW! Son of a-" They said, but their voice didn't sound masculine-robotic anymore. It sounded very feminine. Once they lifted up their head, Nick could now get a better look at HER real face. Nick's sly grin vanished, and was replaced by a look of surprise. This bunny had light grey fur, and big, violet eyes. They were stunning. When she lifted her head, her eyes met Nick's, and for almost five solid seconds, they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Nick finally broke her gaze, smiled slyly again, and squatted down to be closer to her eye level.

Smoothly, he said "Ya know, you don't really look like a Judas to me."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! PROBABLY A BIT TOO MUCH BUT WHATEVER! It kinda sucks that I'm posting this at night, cause now I won't get to see your feedback (which hopefully there is a lot of) until AFTER SCHOOL! It's fine, I'm fine. I could really use some more patience. Speaking of feedback though, I've been absolutely LOVING all the positive feedback I've been getting on this! It always brightens my day!**

 **So, did anyone catch the reference?**

 **What? There was a reference?**

 **YES! Yes there was! I'll give you a hint, just in case you didn't: It's from a TV show that ended in 2015, and it's a branch off of Disney. Hopefully someone gets it, I mean, it IS a BIT of a stretch, but I'm making it a reference, because why not!**

 **Hope you all have good days at school, or work, or chillin' around the house, and I really hope you all really loved this chapter!**


	4. Operation: Life or Death

**HEY EVERYONE! Hope you all had a great day! I am SUPER EXCITED right now! Why? Well because I got to post this chapter for you all to read! I won't drag this out too long, but two things before we start. One: All the beautiful feedback has just made me so happy! Honestly, the best thing for me after coming home from school after an exhausting Tuesday at school, was getting to come home and read all the feedback my story got! The second thing:** **The reference last chapter!** **So, like I said, it WAS a BIT of a stretch, so, with that being said, does anyone remember a good Disney XD classic Phineas and Ferb?** **Nick said "Whatcha doing?" which also happens to be the signature catch phrase of Isabella, Phineas & Ferb's neighbor/friend/Phineas's unspoken lover.** **So yeah. BIT of a stretch there. If (when) I put another reference in here, first, I'll let you know, so you know to look for it, and second, I'll make it less...stretchy. It'll be more obvious.**

 **Chapter 4:Operation Life or Death**

* * *

Nick had brought 'Judas' back inside his house, hopefully to figure out more about...well...her. This whole thing was just so strange, and frankly, he still wasn't sure if it was all even real. There was still this little voice in the back of his mind telling him that in a few minutes, he'd wake up, and find that nothing had happened at all. That his yard hadn't been totaled by a crashing spaceship, that there wasn't a giant hole blown into the wall of the guest room via a laser gun wielded by an emotionally unbalanced space bunny.

And yet, it all seemed too crazy to be something he'd made up.

Even if this were made up, he should have made his imaginary bunny less stubborn. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get 'Judas' to talk about ANYTHING! He couldn't even get her real name! Let alone any information as to why she seemed so...grumpy.

Sitting on the other side of the guest room, on the bed which was now covered in drywall powder, was 'Judas', the emotionally unbalanced space bunny. Arms crossed, and face stern. Nick sat on a large, green beanbag chair on the other side of the small room. Both were silent, just staring, and waiting for the other to say something. Finally, not being able to bear the silence any longer, Nick started with "So, why are you so stubborn?"

She sat there silent, glaring at Nick. He was just about to ask her again, when she finally started speaking. "Before I answer your questions, I have a few of my own." She finally said, very matter-of-factly.

It seemed fair that she could ask some questions too, saying as she HAD crashed onto an unfamiliar planet, which more than likely had different rules and ways of doing things than her home planet. "Fine." Nick said. "What do you want to know?"

She sat there, quiet again for a few moments. _This could be risky._ she thought. _But if he's not one of them, he deserves to know a bit about what happened._ "Are you part of the law enforcement?"

The question momentarily confused Nick. From what he could tell, he didn't look like a cop, but who knows, maybe cops on mars look like supermarket employees. "You mean, like a cop?" he asked

"Yes"

"In that case, no. I work at the supermarket. You know, where you go to buy food and stuff." He said sarcastically with a grin.

The bunny rolled her eyes. "I know what a supermarket is." She retorted.

Nick threw his hands up. "Sorry, didn't know if you had supermarkets on Mars. Never exactly been there before." He responded with a smirk.

'Judas' relaxed a bit more, but still kept her defensive pose, and expression. "For my next question" she started "Are you associated with population control in any way?"

Nick's expression went from sly, to confused. "Population contr-what?! What in the name of Zootopia is THAT? I mean, yeah, it's pretty self-explanatory."

'Judas' dropped the defensive stance, and her face softened. "You're not gonna send me away!" She practically shouted, very excitedly. A giant smile started forming on her face. Nick, not knowing what on earth had just happened, sat there, more confused than ever. "Ok, what did you want to ask?" She asked, suddenly chipper, not the defensive tone she'd been using this entire time. This was met with more confusion from Nick. She had just said something about him not shipping her away or something, and she's just gonna leave it at that? With no explanation at all, whatsoever?

"Well, before we start, I would like to know what your real name is, so I don't have to keep calling you 'Emotionally Unbalanced Space Rabbit'" He said.

She straightened up, and stuck out her right paw "Judith Hopps, but everyone calls me Judy." Nick took her paw and shook it "Wait...when did you ever call me 'Emotionally Unbalanced Space Bunny'?" She asked, suddenly realizing what he'd said

Nick smirked "Well, I wouldn't be dumb enough to say it to your face, saying as you have a laser gun on you at all times." He said, gesturing to the laser gun on her belt, to which she nodded in understanding.

"Actually," Judy started, tapping a finger to her cheek. "How about I just tell you my story saying as you're probably going to ask that anyway, and it would just make things easier on both of us."

Well, she may be incredibly stubborn, but at least she knew he'd want at least that. "Sounds good to me!" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Relaxing, and sitting back, she began. "You see, back on Mars…"

* * *

Everyone on Mars was required to wear 'armor' at all times, because exposure to the air on the planet could be deadly. Air on Mars wasn't breathable by mammals, so every home, business, or restaurant had an airtight seal, and air filters, that could turn the air into breathable oxygen. Before entering a building, there was a special chamber you would step into, and you'd have to stay there until the filters could change the air into oxygen. This was a process that usually took up to a couple minutes. This had to happen so mammals wouldn't have to keep their helmets on all the time, which also had a filter built in, for when they weren't inside. There were many different cities, and towns on this planet. The first bunnies to settle here tried to make it resemble earth as much as they could, with some obviously needed changes, the filters being the biggest one. One of the first towns to be made was Bunnyburrow Next, because on earth, it was one of the most populated cities by bunnies, it was also where Judy was from.

In Bunnyburrow Next, there were two main career choices. You could be a farmer, or a baker, and every mammal seemed to be just fine with the limited options available.

All but one

Judy had spent many years working on her family's farm with her siblings and father, and baking pies for local fairs with her sisters and mother. She enjoyed that stuff, but it never felt like it was what she was meant to do. What she really wanted to do was become part of the law enforcement. Stop bad guys, make the world a better place, that's what she REALLY dreamed of, so, one day, she enrolled at the BPA, and after a few weeks, she got a letter back, saying they'd accepted her. She'd finally get to go to the BPA, and learn how to become a cop!

The thing is, she hadn't told her parents yet, so, after receiving the letter back, she decided she'd tell them. It only seemed right for them to know that their daughter was going to go off into the big city of Buntopia to become an officer.

Today seemed like the perfect day. The younger ones were at school, and the older ones, who were finished with school, were outside working the fields, or inside doing household chores, like laundry, or cleaning dishes. This was the perfect time, because she could get her parent's undivided attention.

Judy had her parents gathered in the family room of their large home, ready to break the news, that she'd been accepted into the training academy, not sure if she was ready for their reactions.

"You want what!" Her father, Stu, shouted. Her mother, Bonnie, put her paw on his shoulder, as a sigh for him to calm down, than turned back to Judy, gesturing her to continue talking.

"I enrolled at the BPA, and, I got a letter back, saying that they'd accepted me. And, you guys are acting like I'm going to another planet or something!" She said, exasperated.

Stu and Bonnie exchanged glances, than Bonnie started in a loving, mom-like tone "I know, we're just...a little...uh excited for you! But also terrified."

Stu cut in "Yeah, I mean, gosh...Buntopia...so far away...and such a big city." He said, chuckling nervously.

Judy rolled her eyes. She was twenty four, and they still worried like she was five. She could tell though, that this was them just being concerned about her well being, and that they were going to let her go. To help comfort them, she told them "Don't worry guys. I'll come back on weekends to help around here!"

To her satisfaction, she saw her parent's faces light up. "You really mean it?" Stu asked

"Of course." Judy told them.

* * *

"So did you?" Nick asked

"Well, yes, I did go back every weekend, and yes, I did eventually graduate from the BPA, and become a cop. Life was pretty great!" She said, but as she finished, Nick saw her expression go from slightly cheery, to something that looked like she was remembering something sad, and she didn't continue talking.

"Until…?" He asked, to get her going again.

"Sorry." She said quickly, shaking her head. "Well, like I said, it was great. On weekdays, I was a cop, got to help other mammals, and make the world a better place, and on weekends, I got to go home and help out on the family farm. Until…"

* * *

The day was Friday, and Judy was in the bullpen, waiting for Chief Jack Savage to come in and give everyone their assignments. It was almost normal, except for all the males going around to all the females, whispering something in their ear, to be met with looks of concern. One came up to her, and started to tell her, but couldn't finish, because Chief Savage had come in to give assignments.

He stood at the podium at the front of the room, and just stared harshly at some of the does in the room, before he actually started speaking. "I'm sure you've all heard about the state of our planet." Everyone in the room nodded, except for Judy, which he seemed to notice immediately. "Hopps, I'm sure you know?" He repeated.

"N-no sir, I'm afraid I don't." She replied, nervously.

Chief Savage raised an eyebrow questioningly "How could you not know? It's been on every news channel all weekend."

"Well, sir, This weekend, I was at my parent's house, and well...they don't have...a TV." She replied, earning laughs from the other officers in the room. Guess they've never heard of someone not having a TV before.

Jack glared at the other officers, causing them to fall silent, than shifted his gaze back to Judy. "Some of the members of Population Control spread rumors that what happened on earth was now happening here, and that got spread to some congressmen, who spread it to the president, who…" He paused for a moment, thinking about how to continue. "...who now is ordering that...all does, of the age 22 to 35, will be sent to Jupiter to live."

Judy felt her heart skip a beat. If this was true, than that included her, saying as she was 24, and last time she'd checked, it was near impossible to sustain life on Jupiter. They were basically going to send a bunch of innocent does to their deathbeds, because of a rumor! She could feel herself beginning to panic. "Sir! That's not fair! We can pull up statistics, and everything! There's not a problem with our population!" She unintentionally shouted at Jack.

He glared at her, as if silently daring her to keep arguing. She shrunk back into her seat, and he continued."Now, I know some of you may not like it, but it's our job to gather them all up. ZASA has everything prepared, all we have to do is rally up the does, and wait until we have received word of takeoff." He announced to the room. There were other does in that age group in the room too, and they looked just as scared as Judy did. If this was really happening, she needed to do SOMETHING, just to make sure she wasn't shipped off to certain death. She had to think of something.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Sir?" She started "How many days do we have?" She asked. Jack looked at her curiously, then replied:

"About a week."

Perfect! Judy thought. This gave her a week to make plans, gather materials, and execute her hopefully foolproof plan. She'd call it Operation Life or Death, in high hopes it keep her safe.

* * *

 **Hmm...Operation Life or Death. I wonder what on earth our bunny has planned! More so, if her plan will go accordingly, or not-so-accordingly. We'll just have to wait! Also, I started on the cover, I'm about half done, so after I finish on paper, I'll have to transfer it to my iPad, than to here! So, that's exciting! Unfortunately, the next chapter isn't even outlined yet, so it's gonna take a BIT longer.**


	5. Operation: Life or Death II

**Chapter 5: Operation Life or Death II.**

 **Well it's ABOUT TIME! I was DYING to get this out there for you guys! I know I really have no obligation to do this, because I don't make money or anything, but I always feel bad when I leave you waiting for more than a week, sometimes less. It's not really about money for me. I like knowing that real people are reading what I write, and can enjoy it, and that I can write about a topic that I love, and have it be read by people who love it just as much as I do! So enough chit chat, here it is!**

* * *

Judy had been working tirelessly for the past few days on something that would save her, or so she hoped. She'd never done something like this before, so she called in sick to work so she could have all the time she'd need to complete it. She was in the garage, where her dad went to tinker around. He even let her use his workspace, which was a small chair, at a small table, which was covered in wires, nuts and bolts.

"I need the screwdriver. The one with the plus sign tip." She said, holding her hand out for her dad to retrieve the tool and give it to her. She worked quietly for a few minutes while her father waited patiently behind her. He wanted it to work for her sake, but at the same time, what she planned to do was illegal. Handing her dad back the screwdriver, she began to attach her device to the inside of her helmet. "Test number one. You ready dad?" She asked.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" He asked worriedly, than added "Also, the one with the 'plus sign tip' is called a phillips head."

Judy stared at him blankly for a few moments, than quickly said "Thanks dad...now enough about Philip's head! I wanna know if this thing works!" She quickly pressed some buttons on the inside of the helmet, and slipped it on. "Well, does it work?" She asked her dad.

"Like a charm." He said, trying to sound excited, despite the fears, and the 'what-if's' swirling around his head. What if someone finds out? What if it breaks? And many many more that he wouldn't express. Judy wouldn't want to listen, and being as stubborn as she is, she probably wouldn't do anything about it, so he would just be wasting his time. "But, the way this thing's hooked up, it'll only work if your visor is down."

She grinned a little at her dad's concern. "Yes dad, but if I'm trying to not be found, wouldn't it stay down at all times anyway? Don't worry. I'll be fine." She reassured her dad, before getting everything ready for work tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would no longer be known as Judy Hopps. Tomorrow, she'd start calling herself Judas Skip.

* * *

"Judas Skip?" Nick repeated, trying desperately not to bust up laughing.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah. It WAS pretty lame, but what else was I supposed to come up with at the last minute?"

"Okay, that's fair." Nick admitted. "But hey, while we're talking about names, I don't think I ever gave you mine." He added. Judy's eyes widened in realization. She was too busy thinking about herself that she hadn't even gotten his name! Seeing the expression on her face made Nick chuckle a bit. "It's Nick Wilde. Nicholas if you prefer sounding all fancy schmancy, but everyone just calls me Nick. Also, the 'e' at the end of Wilde is silent, just a little FYI."

"Nick." Judy repeated. "The name suits you." she added, letting a slight smile cross her ever-so-stern face. _Finally! A trace of emotion!_ Nick thought. He was starting to think mars bunnies had no emotion at all! Or maybe they don't, and she's the only one? Though that's highly unlikely, it's also highly unlikely a fugitive cop from space crashes into your backyard in a spaceship. And speaking of backyards, he still had no idea how he was going to pay for his to be fixed! But that was a different issue for a different day. For now, there was a story to finish.

* * *

 **Three days after the creation of the voice module, two days before the exile of the females:**

Judy walked into work, confident as ever. It had been three days, and everyone thought Judas Skip was Judy Hopp's replacement, saying as most of the does had already been rallied up at Mars Space Headquarters, also known as MSH. All the female cops, who were within the age range, from the PD had been taken already. That is, all but one.

Judy sat in the bullpen, awaiting Chief Savage's arrival. While she waited, she listened to some of the conversations her fellow officers were having. Typically it was nothing of interest, but after the recent events, she figured they'd be talking about that, which she was terribly curious about.

She figured right.

It was mainly about how their sisters, cousins, or wives for some, had already been taken, how much they missed them, except for one conversation that had particularly piqued her interest.

Across the room were two hares, who she didn't know well, were talking about some things they'd heard about plans from MSH. How they got that information was unknown, but information was information.

"This whole thing sucks. I mean, it was only a rumor started by a bunch of worrywarts." One of them said

The other replied "I know, but it is for our own safety."

The first one let out a sigh "Yeah. I actually heard that they were able to rally them up faster than expected, and they're going to start the deportation tonight."

 _Tonight? That's sooner than I expected! Aw man! Now I feel horrible! I found a way to get around this, yet there are so many unfortunate does who didn't! And while I'm gonna be here, safe and sound, they're going to be deported to another planet where chances of survival are minimal!_ This, on top of other thoughts raced through her mind, until Chief Savage entered the room.

"Sorry for running late," he started "I just got off the phone with the mayor. The 'deportation' is going to happen sooner than first expected. Tonight, actually, and he needs some cops to go and oversee things, to make sure they go well. By that, we mean no riots break out, and that nobody escapes." Judy gulped nervously. "So, officers Cottontail, Leaps, Carotene, and...Skip have been selected from this precinct." He said, and Judy could swear he sent her a slightly cynical look. They were handed a paper that gave all the details they could possibly need. The selected officers were expected to show up immediately, and keep the does under control until MSH was ready for blast-off. Reading this made Judy's blood run cold. Not only was she going to be the only one of them to survive, but now she had to watch the whole ordeal too! This was definitely something she did NOT want to do. She would take parking duty over this ANY day. As soon as everyone was dismissed, she heard Savage say "Officer Skip, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Judy stopped where she was, and waited for everyone else to leave. As they did, she proceeded back to the front of the room where Chief Savage stood. "Yes sir? Is there a problem?" She asked.

He chuckled a bit than said very coldly "Not yet." He added an edge to the last word. He started to speak again, this time sounding more casual than a few seconds ago. "I've just been asking all the officers if they know of any does, within the set age range, who haven't been rallied yet. So, do you?"

Hesitantly, she replied "No sir, I'm afraid I don't." This may truly be all there was to it, but if she knew Savage, which she did, there was definitely more to this.

"Ok, thanks for your help." He said, than added "One more question. Why don't you ever take your helmet off?" He asked this with a slight trace of accusation in his voice, which confirmed to Judy that there indeed was more to this than what she originally thought.

She thought about this for a moment. She couldn't say some crappy, obviously made up excuse, but then again, it couldn't be too elaborate. Both of those could ruin this whole thing. "Ah yes, my helmet." She started. "Well, you see sir, I have a very unsightly rash all over my face. I think I may have accidentally eaten something I was allergic to." It sounded legit to her.

But apparently not to Savage.

"Ok." Was all he said, but the disbelief on his face, and skeptical tone in his voice told Judy everything she needed to know. It told her exactly what she didn't want to hear.

He knew.

"Sir, I don't believe this is the whole reason you asked to speak to me." She said accusingly. "What's the real reason?" She asked, sure she already knew what his answer would be.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Ok. If you want the real reason. I don't believe you are who you say you are, _Skip_." He said, adding an edge to the last word. Suddenly, he reached for the button on the side of her helmet, the one that lifts the visor.

She quickly swatted his paw away. "Officer, I would suggest you cooperate with me." He said sharply, than added "You wouldn't like to see what happens if you don't." He made one more attempt, and she again swatted his paw, and ran to the other side of the room.

Quickly, Savage started chasing her "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He said, leaping over a table to reach her.

"No! No I don't!" She shot back, ducking under him as he leapt towards her, causing him to crash into the table behind them. Quickly, she took the opportunity, and ran towards the door. Just as she was about to escape, he landed in front of her, took hold of both of her wrists in his paw, and jerked his arm upwards so both of hers were now above her head. "WHAT!" She gasped "But-but how did you-" She asked, glancing to where she left him lying.

A triumphant smirk crossed his face. "I have my ways." He said cockily, than his expression changed back to a more serious one. "Now, time to see who you really are." He said, as he used his free paw to raise the visor.

This was it.

The visor rose, slowly. Finally, when her face came into view, Savage's expression changed yet again, this one a more confused look. "Hopps?" He asked, dumbfounded. Judy smiled nervously and chuckled. Suddenly, Savage pulled out a tiny remote with a red button on it. He pressed the button, which sounded off intruder alarms throughout the entire precinct.

That's bad. Very bad. Judy kicked him under his chin, causing him to release her from his grip. This time, she managed to get out of the room. She flipped her visor back down, and ran outside the building. She looked behind her to see that she was being chased by a group of security guards. She couldn't outrun them. She needed a plan.

Suddenly, she remembered she had a set of keys for one of the cruisers. She quickly hopped in, and sped away, still being chased by the guards, who also had access to the cruisers. She sped down the highway, taking sharp turns, trying to throw them off. She couldn't play this game forever. She needed to get out of the city.

And she knew exactly where to go.

Taking one final turn, exiting the city once and for all, she started down the very familiar dirt road that took her two hundred and eleven miles away. Back to home, where she'd have to execute the plan B she hoped things wouldn't have to come to, but seeing her current predicament, there was no other choice, except, of course, exile with all the other does. She was going to leave the planet. Knowing all the shortcuts gave her some distance between her and the other cops, which fortunately gave her time to think of exactly how she was going to do this.

 **2 hours later:**

Judy skidded to a stop in the dirt driveway of the family home. She didn't even bother turning off the cruiser. What she had to do, she had to quickly. Luckily for her, what she needed was kept in the shed. She needed to grab it quickly, and not run into her parents, because, though they were well meaning, they'd want to talk, which would slow her down. She sprinted into the shed, and looked around for a bit. "Where are they?" She asked herself. Almost ready to run away on foot, and hide somewhere uninhabited for the rest of her life, something shiny caught her attention. Walking over to see what it was, she was happy to see it was exactly what she was looking for.

The keys to her dad's spaceship. It wasn't very nice, saying as it was the one he used to transport goods to far away places, but it was exactly what she needed. Slowly, she crept to the doorframe of the shed. Poking her head around the corner, she saw that the security team still had yet to find her. Perfect. She had to get to the other side of the property without being spotted by her parents or any of her 275 siblings.

Which she managed to do successfully. She unlocked it, put the key in the ignition, and the ship started up smoothly. As she started to fly off, she looked down at the place she used to live, memories of her childhood coming to her mind. It was all she could do to not cry. She hurried to the control panel, turned on auto pilot, and went back to watching everything she knew disappear, until all she could see was a tiny red speck that was Mars. It was a brand new start, and she was going to fully embrace it.

* * *

"I hadn't planned on what to do yet. I was just going to fly until I ran out of fuel, than find a way back home. Obviously that didn't go as planned." She said, sounding very melancholy. From the looks of it, she was on the verge of tears. Upon seeing the look of concern on Nick's face, she quickly gathered herself back together. "The stabilizers went kaputs, causing the ship to spin every which way, which is why I was all woozy when I first came out." She said.

"Wow." Nick said, fascination in his eyes. It was the best story he'd heard in years, and it wasn't even a story! It was all true! How is it that this happens to him? This seems more like something that would happen to one of those mammals who makes conspiracy theories on MewTube for a living. "So, you're going to need some help, you know, adjusting to life on earth." He asked, probing the rabbit.

"Yeah, and I don't know where I'm going to stay, or any of that important stuff." She said, sounding as if she were in deep thought.

"Not to mention the property damage caused?" Nick said, probing her even more, hoping at some point she'd finally get on the same page as him.

Judy's eyes suddenly went wide when Nick had brought that back up. "That's right!" She gasped. "I need to help you fix that, and I don't even have the money to!" She suddenly groaned, and placed her paws in her paws. "What am I gonna do?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"Man! You are slow on the take up! Why don't you stay with me?" He said. Judy looked up and gave him a questioning look. "You stay with me, and I'll teach you what you need to know about life on earth! Ah?" He said again, to which Judy laughed.

"Ok. That sounds great." She said, sounding excited. She was really worried about coming here. She wasn't sure how earth mammals would react to having a space bunny come back, which is why she was so happy that Nick was being so nice to her. Now, everyone else just had to be that kind as well.

"I can try tomorrow, but it would have to be after I get back from work." Nick said, to which Judy nodded in understanding. "Just don't know what you're going to do while I'm gone." He said, looking around the room while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, there isn't much TO do."

Judy suddenly got a grin on her face. "Well I might just know how to solve that."

* * *

 **What could she possibly have planned? Who knows ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **.** **But anyway, that concludes chapter 5! I tried to make this longer, because someone brought it to my attention that the chapters felt too short, so yes! I do pay attention to what my wonderful readers say! Also, I am currently working on a cover, but I felt like it'd been too long since I posted something for you to read. I mean, what good is a cover without a story to go with? Amiright! But anyway, don't forget to review (that is, if you want to) because I would love to hear your thoughts! And have a great day or night!**


	6. Circle of Life

**Chapter 6: Circle of Life**

 **Hello again! This may not be the case, but I feel like I made you all wait too long for this...but that could also be the fact that I'm really conscious about...well...everything. But hey, if you were excited to see Nick and Judy's friendship grow, than this is the chapter for you! Well anyway, enough of that. Hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

 **The next day:**

"You know, at the time, I wasn't too sure, but now, I think that was one of the best ideas ever." Nick said to Judy as they walked into Zootopia Central Supermarket. Judy looked up at him with a look of pride on her face.

"Yeah!" She said "We're gonna be Super Market Buddies!" She looked over to Nick as they entered the giant building. Nick looked a bit confused.

"It's not just a market." He said. "It's a supermarket." He made elaborate hand gestures to add emphasis to the word.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but the market is super, and so are we, so, super market buddies, with a space between 'super' and 'market', which would mean that the market is super, and so are we!" She said grinning widely.

"Ok...I'm just going to pretend that made sense." He said as they approached the customer assistance desk. Kevin was standing, ready to help, and Raymond was assisting some zebras with something. He walked up to Kevin with a grin on his face. "KEVY! Hey!"

Nick knew Kevin hated being called Kevy. He did it anyway, just to get under his skin. Unfortunately for Nick, Kevin also knew he hated being called Nicky by anyone but his mother. "Hey Nicky." He said. Seeing Nick's expression change from smug to annoyed gave him a good laugh. "What can I do for ya?" He asked.

Nick glanced at Judy quickly, before saying "Is it true we're looking for help?"

Kevin chuckled a bit before saying "With you chasing everyone off, we're always looking for help."

Nick got even more annoyed. "Keep it up, Wisecrack. Just know if you do, you're gonna be next." He said, pointing a finger at Kevin, who just smiled. He was about ten times bigger than Nick. He couldn't do anything to him even if he tried, and Nick knew it too. Sighing, Nick stated "Anyway. Can I get an application?"

"You mean 'may I'." Kevin said as he picked up an application paper to hand to the now very agitated fox.

"Thanks." Nick said flatly, taking the paper and handing it to Judy. "Catch you later." He said as he and Judy walked away. Nick had to get to work, which at this point was still trash duty, and Judy decided to stick around with him today, to get a feel for what it would be like if they hired her, and she could spend more time with Nick, to hopefully learn more.

She followed him to the janitor's closet, and waited outside, as the sign on the door said 'Employees Only'. She watched as all the different kinds of mammals passed by, big and small, many different colors, which brought another very important thing to her mind.

She didn't know what any of them were.

All her life, she'd grown up around rabbits. Rabbits were the only mammals she'd ever seen, or heard of. They didn't talk about earth on mars, so she'd never even heard of any other type of mammal that wasn't a rabbit or hare. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a paw on her shoulder. She turned around to see Nick standing behind her with the cart full of cleaning supplies. "Hey Carrots, c'mon." He said. Slightly confused, she followed him as he went around the store, seeing if there was anything to be mopped up, or any trash bags to be taken out.

"Carrots?" She said, confused about the nickname.

"Yep." He said. "Cause you bunnies eat so many of those." Judy admitted to herself that she kind of liked it, and she thought it was kind of cute, yes, cute, that he had given her a nickname. Nobody back home had ever given her one. They either called her 'Judy', or at work it was 'Hopps'.

"Nick?" She started "This is going to sound like such a stupid question, but...what...what species are you?" Nick looked confused momentarily, but suddenly, his eyes went wide when he realized the context behind it.

"OH! That's RIGHT! You wouldn't know any species besides rabbits!" He practically yelled, causing Judy to shush him. "Well, I am a fox. Red fox to be specific." He informed her. "There are a lot of species here in Zootopia. My buddy Finnick is a fox too, but he's a fennec. There are also arctic foxes, but most of them live in Tundra Town. Basically, they have all white, really fluffy fur." Nick said, than suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Tell ya what. When we get back home, I'll see if I can find something on QuizTime that you could study. QuizTime is basically this website students use to study for tests in school, but we can use it too." Upon his suggestion, her face lit up with joy. She was excited to be able to learn all about earth. Nick found it cute how excited she got. Of course he'd never tell her, saying as it IS an insult for a non-bunny mammal to call a bunny cute, so this would just be one of those things he kept to himself.

* * *

Upon entering the threshold, Judy went to turn on the lights, but they didn't work. "Nick...your lights don't work." She said, flipping the switch a few more times.

Nick rolled his eyes, remembering about the electricity bill. "Yeah. fell behind on the bill...which means the computer won't work, which also means we can't do QuizTime!" He said, starting off calm, but getting louder as he went on. "Sorry Carrots. I sent it in today, so we should have power again by Saturday. You did use the same names for the days of the weeks on mars, did you?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain that, on top of species, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday." She said, than added "It's one of the things they kept the same as earth, just to make it easier for everyone." Nick felt momentarily relieved. He checked the clock. It was 5:45. They had a few hours to kill before Nick would have to go to bed for work in the morning. If he was going to teach her about earth life, why not start with entertainment?

"Hey Carrots, just an idea. Wanny try some earth games?" He asked.

Judy got a big smile on her face. "I'm going to say yes, because I'm hopeful earth games are more fun than the games we played on mars. Everyone was tired of being stereotyped as harmless, so really, our 'games' were more like war training." She said as Nick brought out a box that said Circle of Life, and the box portrayed different mammals driving different colored cars, going through what looked like everyday life.

Nick set the box down on the table, and started up the stairs. "You can start reading the instructions. I'm going to go get a lantern."

Promptly, Judy opened the box, and found the little pamphlet that said 'Instructions'. She flipped it open, and began reading.

* * *

"Nicholas Wilde, I'm going to sue you for everything you're worth!" Judy cried as she placed her purple plastic playing piece shaped like a car on the blue square that read 'lawsuit'. "My husband and I don't like being this far behind." She said as Nick gave her 100,000 dollars in the fake money provided by the game.

Nick reached across the board, and flicked the spinner. It stopped on the number five. He picked up his red piece, moved it five spaces ahead, drew a card. "Plasma TV!?" He cried "Why would I buy a plasma TV after going on a luxury cruise!?" He said, taking 20,000 dollars out of the very small stack in front of him and placing it in the bank pile. He sighed as Judy spun the spinner, and moved her piece. "You know Carrots? You may be behind, but there's no doubt you have more money than I do. You didn't have to pay for soccer camp for three kits, extra college, a luxury cruise, doctor bills, probably due to soccer camp, AND a plasma TV. It may be easy for a doctor like you, but I'm just a mere repair mammal." He smirked as Judy landed on a payday space, collecting yet even more money. Somehow, she had managed to land the best job, and earn money in almost every way possible. If he were playing with Finnick, or any of his other close friends, he'd be upset, but this time, he was happy he was losing. This was her first time playing a real game, and it felt good that she might actually be able to win it. He'd only known her for two days now, but he felt like a great friendship lied ahead for them.

* * *

After tallying up the final scores, Judy had beat Nick by about 200,000 dollars. Judy started jumping around the room, thrusting her arms up and down, doing what Nick decided to call her 'victory dance'. He watched her do this with a smirk on her face. She did her victory dance for about forty five seconds, then came back to the table where Nick sat. "That was fun!" She said, a bit out of breath. "What's next?" She asked eagerly. She thoroughly enjoyed the game, and really wanted to play another one. Nick glanced at his watch. It was 7:00.

"I think you'll get a kick out of this."

* * *

Nick guided her outside, to his backyard. As they stepped out, he tilted his head upwards, and glanced back at Judy, who shot him a confused look, but looked up. As soon as she did, her expression changed to one of amazement. She stared up at the stars with the look of a kit on her face. The sky was so beautiful from earth. "You ever been stargazing?" He asked, as she shook her head. She was actually speechless. Nick gently grabbed her arm, and brought her to the hammock. They laid across from each other, and for a while, just looked at the beauty of nature.

Than Judy started talking. "We never get to see skies like this." She said. "The atmosphere is always too cloudy to see anything. Even if it wasn't, we aren't supposed to stay outside for more than fifteen minutes. It's harmful for the filters."

Nick took in what she said, thinking of a response that wouldn't make him sound rude. "There are some nights like that here too, where it's too cloudy to see anything." He said, to which Judy nodded, not completely paying attention. "I'm glad it's been all clear this week though. If it hadn't, I would've never been able to see your ship." He said. Judy stopped gazing, and looked him directly in the face.

"You saw my ship?" She asked with a straight face.

"Oh yeah." Nick said. "I actually thought it was a crazy star, or a meteor that was going to wipe the earth out." Judy cocked her head a bit. "Yeah. I pretty much ruled that out immediately. But I did think I was losing my mind. It's crazy, nobody else saw it, at all!" He said, falling silent once again, getting lost in the beauty of mother nature.

"Nick," He heard Judy start saying. "I'm glad I met you." She said, to which Nick looked at her, wide eyed, mouth agape. She continued "When the ship started to crash, I was worried mammals on earth wouldn't take too kindly to a bunny returning. I was worried they were going to do horrible stuff, which is why I was so hostile, and suspicious when we first met, but since we did, you've been nothing but nice to me. So, I guess what I'm trying to say here...is...thank you for giving me a chance." She said, smiling fondly at him. Nick was surprised, and flattered by the wonderful compliment she had given him.

"You're welcome." He finally said. Just as he was about to say something more, he felt a raindrop hit his ear. He looked up to see it was going to rain again. "Shoot!" He said, as another raindrop hit his nose, and one hit Judy on the top of her head. He looked over at her and said "I think mother nature is telling us it's time for bed." They both got out of the hammock, and rushed inside.

* * *

Upon entering the house, Nick had remembered one very important detail. The guest bedroom, where he had planned to let her sleep, was unusable, due to the giant hole in the wall. He thought for a moment. He could let her sleep on the couch. It doubles as a fold out bed. But than again, it wouldn't be the gentlemammally thing to do. She deserved to sleep on a bed. So, he could either do the more comfortable thing, or the kind thing. It didn't take him long to decide on doing the kind thing. He may appear rude, and inconsiderate to some, but deep inside, he did have a very kind heart. "Hey Carrots, why don't you take my bed. I can't have you sleeping in a room without a wall. I'll sleep down here on the couch."

Judy looked at him, disbelievingly. How was it that she got lucky enough to end up at Nick's home? What luck! She thanked him, and went into the room he told her was his. It was a cozy room, with a nice bed. It was very well made too. She felt a bit guilty for messing it up. Keeping on the clothes she had on already, because they were comfortable enough to sleep in, she slipped under the covers, and turned to her side. Upon doing so, she found herself facing Nick's nightstand, which had a reading lamp, an alarm clock, and some papers. She picked them up to read them. They were reminders about a water bill, each paper with a large amount of money printed in red ink, the number increasing with each paper she read. _He can't pay his water bills because he can't afford to! He was probably able to pay the electricity bill because it was cheaper than this one._ She thought. _He needs help with his bills!...which makes my idea all the better!_ She thought joyfully before shutting her eyes, and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **Aww. How nice. So, Judy has another plan, eh? Hmm….wonder what it could be...XD**

 **Chapter 7 may take longer to get out due to EOC testing at school, not to mention I want to get some art for this out on DA, so, I'm not going to give a specific time for any of that to happen, cause life is crazy. There are millions of things that could happen that would make me miss a deadline, than I'd feel guilty for doing such.**

 **So, thanks for reading this! Thanks for the continued support this story keeps getting! If you want to, please leave a review! I love reading them! Yes, even bad ones. I don't think of them as 'bad reviews'. I think of them as 'constructive criticism'. So if you have something you want to say, but are worried about coming across as rude, than don't worry. Just say what's on your mind!**

 **(Also Circle of Life is a parody off of the board game Life, in case you didn't catch that ;D)**


	7. Important Announcement

Hello everyone. Thank you for supporting me on my writing journey. I think it's important for you to know though, that I will be discontinuing this story. I just don't feel the same spark to write it as i did so long ago. Sorry for the disappointment. I won't be writing any stories in the future either, because, like I said earlier, I just don't have the same spark I did last year. I still love the movie Zootopia, but I just don't want to do fanfics anymore. Sorry if this offends or upsets anyone, and sorry it took so freaking long to say something. Probably should have said so sooner. If anyone would like to continue the series on their own, please message me, and as always, I hope you all have a great day.


	8. Announcement Part 2

Hi everyone. Sorry once again that I won't be continuing this story. I am writing this to let you know that it will however be continued by BrutusDeagon. It's completely out of my hands from now on, so go to their account, check out Lover from Another Planet, or some of their other stories, and thank you for coming along on this journey thus far.


End file.
